Blood of the Crown
by Avalanche Maximoff
Summary: Pietro is soon to be crowned king when his father, the king, begins a war between the humans and mutants. Pietro is kidnapped by the Captain of the King's Guard, Lance, who beleives the war is wrong. A strong love soon forms between the two.--AUSLASH--
1. Authoresses Note

  
  
**Disclaimer(One and Only):** I do not own X-men Evolution-Although I do wish I owned Pietro _::Runs off crying::  
_  
**Parings:** SOME Lance/Kitty(Lancitty) but it ends up being Lance/Pietro(Lietro) as you all should know!  
  
**Warnings:** There is shounen-ai, slash, m/m whatever you want to call it within this story. Flames are not welcome; you have been warned so I suggest you not insult me for your own stupidity. Also there is character death and some mild cursing and violence.  
  
**Authoresses Note:** Well, all I can say is this is my first attempt at an AU. I'm rather fond of this fic and it's the one that I have the most idea and inspiration for. I also, for those of you who enjoy it, write pretty long chapters for it. I hope you enjoy! And without further ado I present to you: **"Blood of the Crown"  
**  
_--Avalanche Maximoff--_


	2. Chapter 1

Blood of the Crown-Chapter 1  
  
Just before dawn, everything is silent. The midnight sky is paling into a gorgeous lavender color, and the stars are slowly fading from view. All the creatures of the world are sound asleep, awaiting the arrival of a brand new day. The air is still and not a sound can be heard for miles around, until suddenly the first rays of sunlight leap up from beyond the horizon. The sun casts its glow upon the earth and then it seems the world springs to life and all the living creatures awake, basking in the new day the sun has given to them.  
  
The young prince Pietro always woke just before dawn and watched as the world beyond slowly came to life before his eyes. He longed to be part of the world he watched from within his prison. Prison though it was not, the castle seemed such at times. He was not free to do as he wished like the commoners beyond the castle gates. And for this he hated them, every single one of them. Soon he was to be crowned king and would govern his father's entire kingdom. And so he accepted it, just as he was taught. His father was a stern and often cruel leader who was known for his reputation in battle, and not the kindness he treated his people with. But he was respected none the less by everyone.  
  
There was a soft knock and Pietro sighed, turning away from his window to the outside world, and called for them to enter. The door opened slightly and the Captain of the King's Guard entered the room, fully clad in his elegant metal armor. He was tall and lean with a slight muscular build and well tanned skin. He had shoulder length brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes that were wise and full of knowledge. Though he was only slightly older than the prince himself, Pietro had a great deal of respect for the young knight.  
  
"Aw Prince Pietro, I trust you slept well?" he asked, bowing at the waist.  
  
"Yes, thank you," the prince replied, "And what about yourself?" The older man gave him a lop-sided grin.  
  
"What does it matter if I slept well?" he asked, "As long as the fair prince was able to get his rest." Pietro smiled at the statement. Another reason he was so fond of the Captain was his way with words. He was always able to make Pietro blush or smile.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Pietro said, observing the man, "To what do I owe this visit?" Lance's eyes widened momentarily, but he recovered smoothly.  
  
"Aw yes," he said, "The King has requested an audience with you my liege." Pietro made a noise and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What is it he could possibly want?" he asked, more to himself than to the Captain. The Captain chuckled.  
  
"If I remember correctly," Lance said thoughtfully, "it had something to do with the pending war, and you and I are to be present at his speech." Pietro nodded and ran a hand through his silvery hair.  
  
"Of course," he said exasperatedly, "I suppose he wants me present immediately?" Lance nodded.  
  
"Follow me my lord," Lance commanded softly. Pietro sighed and followed the captain obediently.  
  
x(X)x  
  
Lance Alvers was, to say the least, VERY pissed off. The king wasn't even in his right mind! How dare he try to start such a senseless war! The humans and mutants had lived in harmony for over a hundred years and now he was going to ruin it all. Lance was furious. He'd announced it so nonchalantly and just about every mutant in the room had been shunned away from, this of course angered the mutants and almost instantly the humans had fled, no doubt to a neighboring country. Lance needed to stop this.  
  
Lance knocked softly on the door to the King's bed-chambers, taking a deep breath. There was a moment of silence and then a faint call for him to enter. Lance did so hesitantly. He wasn't sure exactly how he was to go about saying things. He stepped in and the door shut behind him. Too late to turn back now. Lance swallowed, bowing slightly and took a confidant position, throwing a hip out to the side, letting his arm rest on the hilt of his sword. Hopefully it would make the right impression on the King.  
  
"Might I have a word with you my lord?" Lance asked, his voice not wavering for a moment. The King nodded and sat at his dresser, grooming his hair. Lance cleared his throat.  
  
"I think this war is wrong," Lance said finally. The king made an uninterested noise, and continued to brush his hair.  
  
"Captain Alvers, might I remind you who is King?" he asked, "That is right, I am the King, and I decide whether or not we are to go to war. You are nothing more than a knight, who is to fight at my command. Your opinion does not matter in the least." Lance blinked, his mouth open in protest but just as he did he was suddenly lifted off his feet and into the air.  
  
"Do not try my patience Captain Alvers," The King said firmly before dropping Lance to the floor. Lance scowled, stood and bowed curtly before storming out of the room.  
  
He HAD to find a way to stop this. The war was wrong! Nothing could be solved between the mutants and the humans with war! Lance mumbled viciously, thundering down the hallway towards his private quarters. The King had apparently gone off his rocker if he thought this would solve anything! He rounded the corner and, much to Lance's aggravation, collided with someone who was coming from the opposite direction. He opened his mouth to shout at the person who had assailed him when suddenly his gaze settled on the young prince in front of him.  
  
"You're Highness!" Lance cried, jumping to his feet and quickly helping the young lord to his feet, "My most sincerest apologies! I did not see you!" The prince was groaning and rubbing his soar backside but he managed to give Lance a reassuring smile.  
  
"You're lucky that I am allright Captain Alvers," Pietro said, grinning, "Otherwise my father would have your hide for injuring his one and only heir." Lance laughed and suddenly it came to him. His father would give anything to ensure the safety of his heir. Lance smirked maliciously but quickly replaced it with a gentle smile. He wasn't about to give himself away.  
  
"Well my prince I hope you have a good nights sleep," he said softly. Lance blushed as soon as he realized he had called the boy 'my prince' and by the looks of it the other boy had also noticed, because a faint blush colored his cheeks as well.  
  
"Goodnight Captain Alvers," Pietro said quietly, granting The Captain one of his private smiles, given only to a special few. Lance smiled and watched as the young prince disappeared into his room, the details of his treacherous plan already formulating in his mind.  
  
x(X)x

Well, this is a new kind of fic for me! I've never done an AU before but I find it turned out rather well don't you? Yes, Magneto is the king, and soon you will see a few more familiar characters! The Captain DOES have to have an army after all does he not? And a HUMONGOUS thanks goes out to Lavender who helped immensely with the plot of this story! Review please!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	3. Chapter 2

Blood of the Crown-Chapter 2  
  
"Listen up boys," Lance called. A hush fell over the knights, all save the small 'hmph' from somewhere in the back. Lance sighed, rolling his eyes. Why they needed a nurse was beyond him. They were men and they could take care of their own injuries!  
  
"Corection," he said begrudgingly, "Listen up men and _Kitty_. The King is obviously not fit to be our King." There was series of gasps from the crowd but Lance ignored them and carried on with his speech.  
  
"There is no reason to prolong this senseless war!" he continued, "The King is WRONG! We need not fight! Those of you who are with me come forth now! Those of you, who are not, feel free to choose among yourselves a new captain, for I resign my position as Captain of the King's Guard." The crowd began whispering amongst themselves and only a handful stepped forward. He recognized them as Freddy, Todd, John and Kitty. He was a bit disappointed that no more had been bold enough to take a stand. But fear was obviously more effective than morality. Lance jumped form the stage and landed in front of the small group, if it could even be called that.  
  
"Well men," he paused and looked at the distraught look on Kitty's face, "And women, you agree then, that this war is senseless and all around stupid?" The four nodded and he smiled.  
  
"Good," he said, "and I have just the plan to hit the King where it counts."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Pietro mumbled sleepily and rolled over in his bed. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he bolted upright, scanning the dark confines of his room. There was someone there, he could feel it. Another quick sweeping gaze around the room confirmed it was too dark to see properly if there happened to be someone there. He wasn't in the least surprised. It was more than likely some angry humans come to take him for ransom. Well, they'd obviously forgotten that he was a mutant. He grinned smugly.  
  
"You can come out!" he called, "I know you're there!" He heard a shuffling then a silent whisper and he rolled his eyes. The curtains were suddenly ripped open, the silvery light of the moon spilling into the room. A single dark silhouette stood in the moonlight and Pietro's eyes widened.  
  
"Captain Alvers!?" he breathed, backing up against the headboard. The familiar face of the captain smiled and Pietro felt his heart leap into his throat.  
  
"You're Highness," he replied, bowing slightly. Pietro glared, gathering the blankets around him and covering his bare chest. He felt uncomfortable at that moment, letting the Captain see him half nude.  
  
"What are you doing in my bed chambers at this hour!?" he inquired angrily. Lance's smile widened.  
  
"My apologies you're highness," he said softly, "But my fellow knights and I have come to take you away. Please do not make this any more difficult than it is." Pietro looked at him in horror.  
  
"What on Earth!?" he cried, "Are you mad!? You are Captain of the King's Guard! You cannot kidnap the prince! You are sworn to protect the Royal Family! Not endanger their well-being!" Lance shook a finger at him.  
  
"Correction," the captain said in a silky voice, "I used to be the Captain of the King's Guard. I resigned less than an hour ago. Now my liege you shall come quietly." Pietro shook his head.  
  
"No I will not!" he shouted, "You ARE mad! How dare you!" Lance sighed.  
  
"I had guessed you would react as such," Lance said removing a bottle and handkerchief from his pocket. Pietro shrank back.  
  
"How else would I react!?" he yelped indignantly, pulling the blankets closer as if to shield himself. Lance chuckled.  
  
"Like a good little prince?" he suggested with a smirk. Pietro glowered at him.  
  
"Can you at least tell me your reasons for kidnapping me?" he asked witheringly. The Captain nodded.  
  
"Why of course," he answered, "The King will not see that he is in the wrong. The only way to prevent such a war is to black-mail him with what means most to him." Pietro narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You are a cruel and truly evil person Captain Alvers," he said scathingly, looking away, "But do what you must, and make it quick." Lance smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Now there's a good prince," he said softly, "That wasn't so hard was it?" Pietro turned to look at him and the Captain felt his heart constrict painfully at the look of hurt and betrayal in the young prince's eyes. He smiled sadly and sat on the bed, gathering the boy into his arms who did not protest. Pietro felt the oddest sensation at being held like this and he let his head rest against Lance's rock hard chest.  
  
"Please forgive me my prince," he murmured into his ear as he slipped the handkerchief over the boy mouth and nose, effectively knocking him unconscious. The boy sagged limply against him and he removed the cloth, gently laying him on the bed.  
  
"Todd! John! Freddy!" he barked, "Take the boy now! Be gentle or it will be your heads!" The knights rushed from the shadows and took the boy from the room, followed closely by Kitty. Lance sat a moment on Pietro's bed before taking out the ransom note and setting it on the prince's pillow:  
  
_King Lehnsherr,  
  
We have taken the young Prince Pietro. Stop this war immediately lest the prince's life be in danger. You are in the wrong and I can only hope you see the error of your ways.  
  
Sincerely, Former Captain of the Guard, Lance Alvers  
_  
x(X)x  
  
Well there it is! Chapter two! Hope you liked, Please review! Oh, and since I didn't put an Author's note in the first place I just did so you might have gotten too many author alerts! Sorry!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff--


	4. Chapter 3

Blood of the Crown-Chapter 3  
  
The instant Pietro came to he was painfully aware of the throbbing headache that was now formulating in his head. He remembered very little from the night before and he was pretty sure that he didn't want to by the feel of it. He groaned miserably and rolled over, blearily opening his eyes. His icy blue gaze was met with and an equally blue, yet warmer gaze. He yelped and rolled off the other side of the bed, landing with a loud thump. There was a quiet giggle from the other side of the bed and he stood up, hands balled into fists. He finally remembered what had happened and it angered him to no end.  
  
"How dare you!" Pietro roared, "You take me prisoner and then dare to laugh at me! Do you realize who I am!? That is right; I am Prince Pietro and I demand respect! Where is that filthy little thief Lance anyways!? I demand to speak to him! NOW!" The woman stood, smiling warmly. She had long chocolate brown hair, tied back in a tight ponytail and blue eyes that rivaled his own, though they contained a sort of childish innocence that Pietro's lacked.  
  
"You do a lot of demanding don't you," she asked amusedly, "Well first of all, my name is Kitty Pryde and let me be the first to welcome you to your new home for the time being. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Pietro glared.  
  
"You people are horrible," he muttered angrily, folding his arms over his chest. Kitty smiled and shook her head.  
  
"We only do what we believe is right," she answered, "Now come and let me look at those injuries." She winked at him and Pietro's eyes widened, obviously not getting the hint.  
  
"Injuries!?" he cried, "What injuries!? My God were you trying to kill me!?" Kitty was now giggling furiously.  
  
"I'm only kidding," she said laughingly, "Come sit and I'll fetch the Captain for you." Pietro glared at her suspiciously but sat on the bed anyways, watching as she left the room. The Captain came in not a minute later, and Pietro was surprised to see he was not wearing his armor, but a rusty brown tunic tied tight with a black leather belt. He smiled upon seeing the young prince but only received an angry scowl in return.  
  
"Aw Prince Pietro, I trust you slept well?" he asked, bowing at the waist. Pietro glowered and shook his head angrily. That comment would not win him over this time.  
  
"How dare you do this to me!" Pietro seethed, "Come in and pretend to be my friend again after you kidnapped me! You are a madman and it won't take my father long to track you down! The Captain of his Guard is the best-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the floor dejectedly. Lance chuckled and sat beside Pietro. Pietro moved away slightly and Lance noticed soon enough that Pietro was crying noiselessly. He felt the familiar pain in his heart and he pulled the boy close. Once again he did not protest.  
  
"My lord you must understand my reasons," he implored, "I only want what is best for your country, please forgive me. You are a prisoner but you will not be treated as such." Pietro sniffled.  
  
"I-I will not be treated like a prisoner?" he asked hesitantly. Lance smiled and gently ran a hand through Pietro's snowy white hair, causing Pietro to shiver involuntarily.  
  
"Of course not my prince," he whispered. Pietro could feel his heart thumping rapidly beneath his ribs and he swallowed, sitting upright.  
  
"Well then," he said, brushing himself off, "I am hungry. Fetch me something to eat." Lance smiled and stood up, bowing to the prince.  
  
"As you wish my lord," he said and left the room. Pietro let out the breath he had been holding and sank back onto the bed. He should be angry, really he should. But he wasn't. The way Lance had sounded so determined and passionate had made all his feelings of anger melt away. But the thing that had affected him most was when he'd called him 'my prince' just as he had the night before. Why was the captain having this kind of effect on him? He suddenly heard footsteps from outside and the door opened once more. A fiery red head came into the room, carrying a tray full of food and whistling merrily to himself. Pietro glared and backed up against the wall.  
  
"Where is the Captain?" he asked. The man smiled and set the tray on the bed.  
  
"The Captain had some business to attend to," he said, "He sends his apologies." Pietro gave an indignant 'hmph' and pulled the tray onto his lap.  
  
"What on earth is it!?" Pietro asked in disgust, giving the food a distasteful look. Then red-head chuckled.  
  
"That would be meat, eggs and potatoes," he replied, "And for your drinking pleasure, red rum." Pietro looked up at him in horror as the man placed the bottle on his bedside table.  
  
"You actually expect me to eat this!?" he shrieked, "And never will I touch the Devil's poison!" The man gave him a strange look.  
  
"Devil's poison? Oh, you mean the alcohol?" he asked, "Aw that's not poison! And we eat the food so you should too. It don't hurt us, it won't hurt you!" Pietro narrowed his eyes to little slits.  
  
"I refuse to eat such slop," he said firmly, "Now fetch me the captain or I shall be cross." The man chuckled.  
  
"Well your Highness," he said mockingly, bowing to him, "The Captain's busy, so deal with it!" Pietro was taken aback, and his expression made it known.  
  
"Good day," the man said politely, slamming the door behind him. Pietro was fuming by that point and he furiously threw the tray against the wall smearing the contents across its surface. That apparently wasn't enough as he was now throwing different items from the shelf. Soon the door was thrown open and a very angry looking Lance stormed into the room. Pietro stood defiantly in front of him, eyes set in an angry scowl, lips pursed.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you!?" Lance shouted. Pietro sat on the bed and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"You said I would not be treated as a prisoner!" Pietro said angrily. Lance rose and eyebrow in question.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Lance asked, "Have you once been treated poorly?" Pietro smirked smugly, throwing a hip out to one side.  
  
"Actually I have," Pietro stated, "That red-headed man was quite the nuisance and he even had the nerve to refuse me access to you. And then he slammed the door causing me a great deal of aggravation." Lance sighed.  
  
"My lord, might I remind you of what I said?" Lance asked witheringly, "I said in these exact words: 'You will not be treated as a prisoner.' That does not include being treated like a prince. Many of my men are resentful of you and do not wish to treat you with respect you so rightly deserve. Thus, Mr. Allerdyce's treatment of you." Pietro looked thoughtful a moment.  
  
"Allerdyce?" Pietro asked aloud, "Why does that name sound familiar. . .!!!" Pietro's eyes widened considerably and then narrowed.  
  
"Allerdyce!" he hissed, "I knew I had heard that name before! He's the rebellious one! The one who. . ." Pietro stopped suddenly and clutched his head, the familiar pains from his childhood flooding back full force. Lance rushed to his side just as the young prince fell from the bed and caught him in his strong arms, holding him there. Pietro was whimpering pitifully and Lance looked down at him. His face was pale, the blood drained from his cheeks.  
  
"Prince Pietro. . ." he called softly, panic rising in his voice, "Prince Pietro! PRINCE PIETRO!" But it was futile; the prince had already fallen unconscious.  
  
x(X)x  
  
Dun dun dun! Yes, a cliffhanger! What is wrong with the prince? Find out in the next chapter! Well this chapter was one of my least favorites-- But oh well! As always reviews are GREATLY appreciated and a big shout out to my best friend in the world, Lavender! And to the few who reviewed THANK YOU!!!!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff- 


	5. Chapter 4

Blood of the Crown-Chapter 4  
  
It was near midnight when the rain that had been threatening to spill all day had suddenly broke out all at once, surrounding the palace in a thick gray sheet. At the age of ten, young Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were fascinated by the drops of water that fell from the sky. It was well passed their bed-time but neither of them seemed to care as they sat at the window and watched the rain pour onto the earth. Pietro's eyes followed a stray raindrop as it hit the glass and slowly slid down its surface while Wanda watched intently as the water made puddles she later intended to splash in. Both of them were content to sit in silence because, like most twins, they shared a special connection with eachother.  
  
"Pie?" she asked softly, using his nickname affectionately, "Where do you think rain comes from?" Pietro looked up at her with his big blue eyes and smiled widely, showing off his pearly white teeth. His blue eyes held a sort of innocence that most women would kill for to have in their eyes.   
  
"I heard that when it rains God is sad," Pietro told her, "And it's really him crying for us." Wanda looked thoughtful a moment and then nodded. There was suddenly a loud crash from the floor below and both Wanda and Pietro turned towards the door. They heard shouting and then a blood-curdling scream. Their eyes widened in unison and they turned to eachother.  
  
"Mother."  
  
The pair raced down the stairs and stopped just short of the landing, peering over the hand rail. Their mother stood in the middle of the floor, holding her shoulder, blood oozing through her fingers. She had a look of pure agony on her face and tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks. The sleeve on her gown was ripped, discarded on the floor at her feet, and the hem of her dress was torn. Pietro stood and his tiptoes to see the culprit as Wanda cowered below him. The man had wild fiery red hair and an equally red beard to match. A small boy stood at his side clutching his sleeve, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He recognized them as Captain Allerdyce and his son.  
  
"Now, now you're Highness," the man said gruffly, "We had an agreement." Their mother spat at his feet.  
  
"Never," she hissed, "Guards! GUARDS!" The man cackled insanely, the little boy at his side laughing as well. Pietro could feel the anger bubbling within him and he looked down at his twin sister, who was also very angry.  
  
"Oh they won't come," he said and their mother looked horrified, "You're lookin' at the Captain of the King's Guard here. I've ordered them all to stand at their posts." Their mother shook her head and took a step back but in her fear she stepped on the hem of her dress and fell to the floor. The man smirked and advanced on her but the children ran and blocked his path. They hardly looked intimidating, especially Pietro, who had tears glistening in his large blue eyes.  
  
"Wanda! Pietro!" their mother cried, "Go now! Leave immediately!" Pietro shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, a tear managing to slip free.   
  
"No!" Pietro shouted, "Me and Wanda are gonna protect you!" Wanda nodded in affirmative and the man laughed, pushing them aside.  
  
"Johnny!" he called to the younger boy, "Teach these brats a lesson." The boy nodded, an evil grin springing to his lips. Pietro smiled, knowing he and his sister had an advantage over him. Their mutant abilities. Wanda and Pietro gave eachother a meaningful look and Wanda pounced on the boy in an instant, pressing her palms against his cheeks and unleashing her powers. The boy wailed and threw her to the ground in fury. The boy then turned to a torch that was lit nearby and took it from the wall, smiling maliciously.  
  
"You're in for one helluva trip," he warned in his thick accent and reached into the fire, holding it painlessly in the palm of his hand. Pietro blinked at him just as he pulled his arm back and hurled the flaming ball at his sister. Pietro screamed and raced at Wanda, scooping her up into his arms and out of harms way. John scowled and threw numerous balls of flame at the young speed demon. Pietro, of course, managed to dodge them all, smiling smugly. That was until he felt a hard tug on the back of his head and he was drug backwards, accidentally dropping his sister in the process.   
  
"Johnny!" the man cried, "Come hold him down!" The boy was older than Pietro and a lot stronger so it was effortless for him to hold Pietro back as the man advanced on his defenseless mother and sister. Pietro vaguely remembered screaming as the man removed his sword from within its sheath and drove it straight through his mother's heart. His blood ran cold at the horrific sight in front of him and he turned his head away feeling unbelievably sick, but the little boy wouldn't have it. He forced Pietro to watch as the man mercilessly slaughtered his mother and sister. There was so much blood, so much pain.  
  
Pietro was dimly aware of a loud clamber and soon the King stood in the room, several guards behind him. Pietro's head was pounding and he could barely make out the words his father was screaming. The little boy soon released Pietro and he fell to the floor, tears pouring from his crystal blue eyes. That was the instant that the warmth in Pietro's eyes dulled and they lost the pure youthful innocence that they had once held. It was a long while before the guards dragged the man and his son away and his senses soon succumbed to darkness. But just before he fell unconscious he saw a familiar face peering at him with big brown eyes. . .  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Pietro bolted upright, the scream just escaping his throat. He was breathing heavily and he choked, whimpering softly before finally bursting into tears. He buried his face in the thick cotton blanket that covered his bare chest and he wept. The nightmare was so vivid, so real and he couldn't control all the wild emotions exploding inside of him. Fear, blazing anger, but most of all pain; an overwhelming emotional pain tugging at his heartstrings. He could barely breathe and his body was wracked with huge heaving sobs. It hurt so badly. He was suddenly caught off guard when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his slim waist and somehow the arms seemed familiar. He leaned back and titled his head up to gaze into the same warm brown eyes he had seen that horrible night.  
  
"Lance," he breathed. The man smiled down at him and held him close, running fingers affectionately through his silvery hair. Pietro's heaving sobs became light hiccups and he buried his face in Lance's chest. The man was unbelievably warm and Pietro could barely keep his eyes open. Lance was whispering softly to him, stroking his hair. Pietro had never felt so safe in his life and he allowed his eyes to slide closed. The last words he heard were 'I'll always be here' before he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
When Pietro woke up at last he found a pair of arms wrapped delicately around his waist and a single hand intertwined with his own. It took him a moment to register where he was and when he finally did his heart began thumping rapidly beneath his ribs. He was asleep in Captain Alvers arms and he had had a rather nice amount of sleep. He turned gently so he was facing the man, his hands braced against Lance's well built chest. The Captain looked so peaceful and content and Pietro couldn't bring himself to disturb him. Instead he sighed and snuggled into Lance's chest.  
  
"Morning." Pietro froze, his eyes wide in shock. His cheeks turned and unbelievable shade of red and he slowly backed out of Lance's arms, smiling sheepishly. Lance chuckled and looked at him, the affection in his eyes making Pietro nervous. These feelings he was having, they weren't right. Captain Alvers was a man and so was he. So there shouldn't be any attraction what so ever between the two. Pietro cleared his throat and Lance smiled.  
  
"Good morning Captain Alvers," Pietro said casually, "Did you sleep well?" Lance laughed and Pietro quickly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. How humiliating, he thought. Lance placed his hand on Pietro's shoulder but Pietro ignored it. Lance let his hand drop and he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Pietro's ear.  
  
"Yes, in fact I did," he whispered. Pietro shivered and stood up. He realized soon enough just how cold it was and searched the room for his discarded shirt. He felt a soft pressure over his shoulders and realized Lance had covered him with the blanket. His hands still lingered on Pietro's shoulder and Pietro leaned back, letting Lance gently wrap his arms around his neck. They stood there like that for a good ten minutes before Lance released him and stepped back.  
  
"I'll go get you some breakfast," he called quietly before leaving the room. Pietro sank to his knees and looked at his trembling hands.   
  
"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself quietly, but even he did not know the answer.  
  
x(X)x  
  
SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I had the chapter made I just didn't have time to post it! But no worries, it's here now! I'd just like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers and my best mate Lavvy! You're the best! If you like my AU fic you should check out hers: Forgive and Forget. It's wonderful! Well I didn't really like this chapter but it's a little fluffy thing and also it explained what happened in the last chapter! So it needed to be there! Hugs to all of those who review!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	6. IMPORTANT!

Avalanche: Well, hello to the few of you who reviewed I really thank you all! BUT, there are so few of you my stamina as a writer is just kind draining, not to mention my beta and best friend Lavvy isn't responding to the million e-mails I give her. So this story will be postponed, along with my other story Bittersweet. Sorry to my few fans out there! But I am really having a tough time! Hope you forgive me!

--Avalanche Maximoff--


End file.
